La luna de miel de Ash y Misty
by Rosecloud
Summary: Al fin Ash y Misty se han casado, y ellos esperan una luna de miel normal, pero algunos viejos amigos, pokemons legendarios y hasta el equipo rocket intentaran arruinar su merecida luna de miel a la querida pareja XD


La luna de miel de Ash y Misty

Genero: Comedia, Romance

ADVERTENCIA: Este fic contiene muchos comentarios de la autora, o sea yo XD

_Al fin los dos estaremos juntos para siempre…_

Estas palabras fueron dichas muchos años antes de que los dos jóvenes se declararan su amor, aunque estas palabras las tomaban como solo amistad, aunque no tan así de parte de la chica. Pero el tiempo paso, los dos jóvenes tuvieron sus aventuras (No piensen mal, hablo de las aventuras de entrenadores XD), sus problemas, depresiones, momentos buenos y malos, muchos estragos pero sin olvidar los momentos de felicidad al lado de sus amigos y sus pokemon, aunque el tiempo ya paso, los dos jovencitos crecieron, dejaron de ser niños, también adolescentes y llegaron al frió y drástico mundo de los adultos (Que aburrido! Jajaja)

Los dos chicos habían cumplido su promesa…

En la boda muchos seres queridos asistieron, volvieron a ver viejos amigos y algunas caras nuevas para algunos, ya que no se esperaba la boda de un joven común y corriente, se trataba de la boda de uno de los mejores maestros pokemon "Ash Ketchum", casado con la hermosa hermana menor de las hermanas celeste dueñas del famoso gimnasio Cerulean, hablamos nada mas y nada menos que la hermosa "Misty" también llamada "La sirena Marimacha" (Que, a mi no me culpen fans, así dice en el juego XD)

Dentro de la tan aclamada celebración que parecía como la boda de dos reyes, llegaron los lideres del gimnasio, pokemons legendarios, amigos que no volvieron a ver durante tiempo, algunas chicas que les llamo la atención aquellas personas que fueron unidas por siempre. La joven pelirroja lucia un vestido hermoso, con encaje muy detallado, un vestido largo blanco adornado de pequeñas perlas, caracoles y conchas de mar, ya que obviamente a ella le encantaba el mundo marino, tampoco no nos olvidamos del apuesto maestro pokemon, que lucia un típico traje formal blanco con un pequeño prendedor en forma de rayo, como los que suelta pikachu, ah, tampoco no nos olvidaremos de pikachu que tenia puesto un pequeño moño en el cuello y un elegante sombrero de copa, se veía precioso, todos los niños lo querían agarrar como un juguete, mientras otros lo envidiaban por ser tan fuerte, hasta le pedían batallas pokemon a Ash, pero como no se esperaba, Misty no lo dejaba con su temperamento.

- Ash, oye Ash!!

- Ah, hola Richie, bienvenido a la fiesta

- Me da gusto que tu y Misty se hayan casado

- Jajaja, gracias, aunque me acostumbrare a algunas cosas que tal vez no me he acostumbrado de ellas

- ¿Qué cosas?

- Bueno, tu sabes, es muy enojona y…

En eso a la joven le zumban los oídos, sospechando de que Ash esta hablando de ella, ella se acerca y comienza a comportarse infantilmente con el

- Ash!!! Callate, nunca vas a madurar

- No Misty!!!

- ASH, ERES UN TONTO!!

Entre tanto balbuceo todos se quedaron mirando a la pareja recién unida, los dos se tranquilizaron y pidieron disculpas a los invitados

- No se alarmen, todo esta bien, continúen disfrutando la fiesta

De repente todos de voltearon a hacer lo que estaban haciendo discretamente, pero minutos después se escucho una voz familiar…

- Ash Ash, Que gusto me da, felicidades!!

- Esa voz puede ser de…

Misty pregunta:

- ¿Es la chica de que me platicaste la otra vez?

- Si Misty, pero no te pongas celosa

- Ay porque, si tu y yo ya prometimos fidelidad, no lo recuerdas tontito?

La voz se aproxima mas, se trataba de la joven Dawn que se encontraba muy arreglada en la fiesta

- Hola chicos, hace mucho que no nos vemos, me da mucho gusto que tu y Misty se casaran

- Ah, muchas gracias chica

- Misty, se llama Dawn

- Oh lo siento, gracias Dawn

- Ok ok, daijobu daijobu (Esta bien esta bien en japonés XD)

La fiesta poco a poco llego a su fin, los dos jóvenes se encontraban cansados del ajetreo de la fiesta, cada uno le regalo un obsequio a la feliz pareja y que fueran recordados como la pareja que siempre pudo quedar, y si quedo!

- Mira Misty, Mewtwo me regalo una vasija con agua del cañón pureza, ¿La recuerdas?

- Sii, sin olvidar que tenías mal gusto por las cosas…

- Este regalo es de Brock y mi mama, es un DVD

- Ponlo Ash ¿Qué podrá ser?

Ash introduce el DVD en una pequeña computadora de emergencias, se trataba de un video donde aparecían Brock, la mama de Ash y las hermanas de Misty

- Hola hermanita!!!

- Hola chicos, ojala y ya sean felices después de haberse unido para siempre

- Ah, mi hijo ha crecido por fin, y se merece un buen regalo:

- Misty, tu y tu querido esposo irán al hotel mas caro y elegante de la región de Kanto, irán de Luna de Miel con todo pagado a…

- El hotel de las Islas Espuma!!! ¿Ya oyeron chicos?

- Bueno hijo, con tanto que has luchado en ser un buen entrenador, te mereces un premio así

- Así que disfruten mucho su tiempo, ¿Ya oíste hermanita?

- HASTA LUEGO!!

Entre la caja del obsequio se encuentran dos boletos con todo pagado hacia esa Luna de Miel

- Aquí están… Oye Misty, ¿Estas segura de ir a este viaje?

- Estoy encantadísima Ash!! Imaginate esas puestas de sol, esos platillos lujosos que te encantaría comer, y…

- ¿Platillos?

- Aparte Ash, bueno… tú me entiendes… tú y yo, en la noche, solos compartiendo… bueno…

- Siiiii, vamos a comer bocadillos nocturnos!!!

- ASH, SIGUES SUIENDO UN INGENUO, bueno, ya que…

- Vamos hacia la Luna de Miel, verdad pikachu?

- Pika pika

- Oye, ¿Sera bueno llevar a nuestros pokemons?

- Por supuesto, que sucedería si pasara una catástrofe o algo asi?

- Hmmm, bueno, iremos todos!!

- Pika pika pikachu!!!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente…

Los dos jóvenes llegaron desde un avión de lujo a las Islas Espuma

"Bienvenidos sean todos a las Islas Espuma, donde son famosas gracias al poderoso pokemon Articuno y al lujoso hotel mas famoso de Kanto, sean ustedes muy bienvenidos"

- Misty, ya llegamos

- Si Ash, esto es hermoso, en especial contigo

- ¿Te gusto el viaje de Pueblo Paleta hasta aquí?

- Y me gustara más esta Luna de Miel a tu lado

Los dos enamorados fueron interrumpidos por una enorme masa de prensa que apareció mientras los dos salían del aeropuerto.

- Oiga señor, ¿Usted es Ash Ketchum?

- Platiquemos mas acerca de su fama como maestro pokemon?

- ¿Que se siente casarse con la maravillosa líder de gimnasio "Misty"?

- Díganos que hará en estas Islas por favor

Ash muy molesto se alejo lo mas pronto posible de la gente tan solo diciendo

- Déjenos empaz, no queremos ser interrumpidos en nada, menos molestados gracias!!!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al fin son las 3 de la tarde, del siguiente día, obvio…

Los dos recién casados se encuentran en la lujosa recamara del hotel, con vista al mar y una reconfortante cama, la joven pelirroja se recuesta en la cama.

- Estoy cansada Ash

- Siii, el avión aunque sea rápido, cansa estar sentado

- Bueno, que tal si damos un vistazo a los lujos del hotel

- De acuerdo, estoy ansioso por probar esos platillos, ¿Verdad pikachu?

- Pika!

- Uh Ash, sigues siendo como un niño (gota en la frente)

Los jóvenes al salir del hotel fueron interrumpidos por una amable sirvienta, pidiendo el servicio de que si querían el hotel al estilo florclórico.

- Hola joven pareja

- Em hola señorita

- Bienvenidos sean ustedes al hotel de las Islas Espuma, aquí les ofrecemos los lujos a dos estilos, al estilo occidental o si lo desea, al estilo oriental, ustedes me entienden: Aguas termales, kimonos, o este bello jardín donde las parejas acostumbran venir para que nazca mas su amor…

La sirvienta llevo a la joven pareja a un jardín precioso, con un estanque donde nadaban felices los magicarp y árboles de flores de cerezos alrededor, los dos quedaron impactados al ver este lugar tan hermoso, pero solo había una elección.

- Si ustedes requieren el estilo occidental, se perderán de esto, así que.. ¿Qué deciden?

- Pues… em… ¿No podemos escoger los dos?

- Si, porque así se sustituiría el yacuzzi por las aguas termales, y me gustaría probar los dos

- Ay Misty, no empieces

- Ash!!! Solo quiero probar!!

- Bueno, tendré que hablar de esto con el administrador, en seguida vuelvo

La joven va corriendo hacia la oficina del gerente mayor, dando la sugerencia dada por la famosa pareja, pero al saber de quien se estaba hablando ocurrio algo.

- Ellos prefieren los dos estilos señor

- Pero solo pueden escoger uno, son las normas del hotel

- Si usted quiere, ellos podrían solo usar las aguas termales y el jardín

- Hmmm, y… ¿Quiénes son esas personas?

- Son ellos señor

El jefe del hotel se asoma a observar a sus nuevos clientes y se sorprendió al saber quienes eran.

- DIOS MIO, SI SON EL FAMOSO ASH Y SU ESPOSA MISTY

- Eh ¿Ellos son artistas o que?

- No!!! Ellos son unos famosos maestros pokemon, se les han propuesto tratos para pertenecer a la "Elite four" pero ellos siempre prefieren seguir con sus vidas normales

- Entonces ¿Qué servicio les va a ofrecer?

- ELLOS PUEDEN ESCOGER LO QUE QUERAN!!

- QUEEEE ¿Esta seguro?

- Siiii, pueden obtener el estilo que deseen, ellos serán doblemente bienvenidos

- Ugh… Señor, bueno ya que

La joven se sale de la oficina y se acerca con los dos jóvenes famosos con una amabilidad envidiosa

- Bueno chicos, el administrador del hotel me dijo que ustedes pueden escoger lo que deseen

- Gracias señorita, tal vez lo único que escojamos será el servicio de este hermoso jardin, las aguas termales y…

- COMIDA!!

- Ash, portate como alguien de tu edad

- Pero Misty, este tipo de comida no lo encontraras en otro lugar

- De acuerdo, a ustedes se les dejara entrar a estos servicios y… Disfruten su estancia!

- Muchas gracias señorita

- Pika pika

Los dos jóvenes están a punto de salir hacia el mar azul

- Bueno Misty, esperemos que nadie arruine nuestra luna de miel

- ¿Estas seguro Ash?

- Te lo prometo…

…-…-…-…Continuara…-…-…-…

_¿Ash y Misty estarán seguros de que no serán interrumpidos en sus merecidas vacaciones amorosas?_

_¿Llegara algún intruso, una catástrofe o algún "viejo amigo" a impedir de que disfruten su viaje?_

_¿Podrá Misty dejar de que Ash piense como niño tonto y podrán tener su "noche especial"?_

_¿Aparecerá jiglypuff?_

_¿Y donde están los del Equipo Rocket?_

_No te pierdas el próximo capitulo de "La luna de miel de Ash y Misty"_

_Ojala y les haya gustado el 1er capitulo, gracias!!_


End file.
